The New CSI
by spock-flavored
Summary: What happened to the new CSI? She thought she was ready to come back to work. She thought she could be around men that weren't her family. She thought she could forget about it and move on. She was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Johnson sat in the office waiting for her new boss, Gil Grissom, to come back. As soon as she had arrived in his office, they heard the shatter of breaking glass coming from the DNA lab. Grissom had rolled his eyes and said that he had better go make sure it wasn't something important and had gotten up and left.

Victoria got up and started to look at all of the specimens that Grissom had on shelves around his office. She didn't like bugs but she was okay with them if they were dead. If they moved at all she kept far away from them. For that reason she kept far away from Grissom's pet tarantula.

Grissom came back a few minutes later, looking annoyed.

"Anything important?" Victoria asked, smirking. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Just a test tube." Grissom replied, sitting himself at his desk again. Victoria took the seat across from him again and folded her hands in her lap.

"Okay Victoria, everything seems good to go but I just need to ask you about one thing…"Grissom trailed off looking uncomfortable. Victoria cast her eyes down, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated, setting her jaw firmly. "I've already been to the psychiatrist at my old lab. One of the reasons I took this job in Vegas was to start over. It's hard enough knowing he's still out there…" Victoria's voice cracked and she took a deep breath to calm her self. She could feel her throat burning as she tried not to cry. She would NOT cry in front of her boss on the first day of her new job.

"I'm sorry." Grissom said and Victoria nodded. "If you'd like to go to the break room I'll be in there shortly with the assignments." She nodded again and stood up keeping her head down. Victoria made her way to the door and before she reached it she turned around, meeting Grissom's gaze from across the room.

"If you wouldn't…tell anyone…"

"It's not my place to tell anyone your business." Grissom said, and Veronica nodded again before escaping to the break room. She walked through the door and pulled open the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and drinking half of it before she realized she wasn't the only one in the room. She twisted the cap onto the bottle slowly and swallowed nervously.

"Thirsty?" A tall black man with green eyes was leaning against the counter drinking a coffee. Victoria met his laughing eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Warrick Brown." He stuck out a hand for her to shake and she shook it firmly.

"Victoria Johnson." She replied, letting go of Warrick's hand. "I'm the new CSI."

"Nick Stokes." Came the southern drawl from a brown eyed, short haired man sitting at the table. A blonde woman with blue eyes sitting next to Nick smiled.

"Catherine Willows. Nice to meet you." Victoria nodded at both of them.

"Nice to meet you guys. Grissom said he'll be here in a couple of minutes." Catherine nodded and Victoria smiled, turning around to pour herself a cup of coffee. She smiled as she inhaled the scent and took a sip. She turned around and walked over the table sitting across from Nick and Catherine. Warrick joined them a second later.

The door opened and a six foot tall, brown eyed, spiky and sandy haired man walked in, smiling brightly. He got himself a cup of coffee before joining everyone at the table, sitting at the head of the table to the left of Victoria. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the Marilyn Manson t-shirt he was sporting under his jacket.

"Marilyn Manson? Personally…his music gives me headaches. Plus he looks like a freak." Victoria stated before taking another sip of her coffee. The guy laughed and smiled at her.

"The fact that you even know who he is gives you props in my book. Greg Sanders." Greg stuck his hand out to her and she shook it, smiling back.

"Victoria Johnson. I'm the new CSI." Greg grinned and let go of her hand. Victoria immediately turned her attention back to her coffee.

"Where's Sara?" Nick suddenly asked.

"Right here." Said a female voice from the doorway. Victoria looked up from her mug and stared at the woman in the doorway. She was tall and thin and had brown hair and eyes. When she smiled she had a gap between her two front teeth.

"This is Victoria Johnson, the new CSI." Greg stated, putting a hand on Victoria's shoulder. She immediately tensed up. Greg noticed and dropped his hand with a confused look on his face but Victoria didn't look at him. It had taken her long enough to be comfortable in the same room as a man, and the most comfortable she could be with them now was a handshake. As she turned to Sara she could feel Greg's gaze on the back of her head.

"I'm Sara Sidle. It's nice to meet you. It's about time we got another female CSI around here." Sara said, coming to sit between Warrick and Victoria.

Victoria chuckled and got up to wash her now empty cup. She turned around and leaned on the counter as Grissom came into the room with the assignments. He gave everyone their cases and then told Victoria and Greg that they would be working with him. They had a dead body in a motel off the strip.

**

"Alright Victoria, this counts as your proficiency so do a good job." Grissom said from the front seat as they arrived at the crime scene. Greg was in the passenger seat and Victoria sat in the back. She smirked and grabbed her kit, climbing out of the Tahoe. The drop was a little high for her five-foot-two frame so she stumbled a little as she hit the ground. Greg, having just climbed out of the car right before her, steadied her with a hand on her arm.

"You okay?" Greg asked, still gripping Victoria's elbow.

"Um, yeah, fine." Victoria replied pulling her arm away quickly, not looking at Greg. "Thanks."

"Sure…" Greg mumbled. Victoria could feel his gaze on her again but she refused to look at him.

She quickly walked over to the crime scene tape and ducked under it, leaving a very confused Greg behind her.

**

Hours later they were finished with the case. It had turned out to be a suicide but they had a hard time tracking down the family to inform them. Grissom had said that she passed her proficiency with perfect results. Victoria was currently in the locker room getting ready to go home for the night when Nick and Warrick came in.

"Hey Victoria! How was your first night?" Warrick asked as he opened his locker. Nick walked to his locker behind Victoria.

"Pretty good. Grissom said I did good." Victoria shrugged and slipped on her converse. Nick smiled and patted Victoria on the shoulder, but quickly removed his hand when she jumped up off the bench. She stumbled as she did so and banged her head on her locker door.

"Ow!" She cried out, slumping to a sitting position against the lockers, clutching her now throbbing head.

"Whoa! You okay Victoria?" Nick asked worriedly, hopping over the bench and crouching next to her.

"Um, yeah, you just scared me…sorry." Victoria mumbled and rubbed her head, the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Warrick rummaged in his locker and came out with a couple of Tylonel, and Victoria took them gladly. She swallowed them dry and stood up.

"Thanks...So I guess I'll see you guys later then." Victoria said and quickly closed her locker and walked out the door, knowing that Nick and Warrick would be talking about her. Once she made it out of the building and to her car she broke down. She put her head in her hands and cried.

She thought she was ready to come back to work. She thought she could handle being around men that weren't her family. She thought she could forget about it and move on.

She was wrong.

**

Good or Bad? Are you wondering what's going on? Review?

Please, please, PLEASE review!

~Ronnie xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to **LabRatzRule **for reviewing my story! Love your story!

**

Victoria rested her head on the steering wheel and tried to stop crying. She was taking deep breaths when someone tapped on her window. She snapped her head up and furiously wiped at her eyes as she raised her head. When she turned to look out the window she saw Greg Sanders standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Victoria cursed to her self as she opened the car door and got out. She would have just lowered the window but her keys were somewhere in her purse. She leaned against the car and stared at her shoes.

"Yeah?" She whispered, wincing at the croakiness of her voice.

"Are you okay? You've been sitting there for ten minutes and you seemed really jumpy during shift. Is there something wrong?" Greg sounded really concerned. Victoria glanced up at him and saw he was trying to catch her eye. She immediately looked away.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She reached a hand up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. When she heard Greg gasp she knew that was a bad move.

"What happened?" He whispered. Greg stared in shock at the scar on the side of Veronica's neck. No body had seen it all shift because it had been covered by her hair. She had left it down for that reason.

It was in the form of a Z, ugly and ragged. It looked fairly recent too. Victoria grimaced and moved her hair back to cover the scar again.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'll see you at work later." Victoria swallowed and turned to get in her car again. She stumbled and grabbed the door to keep from falling over. Obviously her head wasn't better from the incident in the locker room.

"Victoria..." Greg started.

"No." Victoria said, her voice hard. She flinched as Greg put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you so scared when I touch you?" Greg asked. Victoria shook her head, trying not to cry.

" I can't…" She choked out.

"Can't what?" Greg whispered.

"Trust…" And with that, Victoria broke down again. She started sobbing and she wrapped her arms around herself. She tensed up when she felt Greg put his arms around her, keeping her arms wrapped tight around herself. She bowed her head and tried to keep the tears in.

He rubbed her back soothingly and murmured in her ear.

"Shhh….It's ok. It's going to be okay." Greg whispered.

"No it's not!" Victoria wailed. She unfolded her arms and pushed Greg away. He was too close to her. Too close.

"It won't be okay. You don't understand!" Victoria shouted.

"What? What don't I understand?" Greg asked.

"He's still out there! He never got to finish! He's going to come for me! I know it!" By now Victoria was in hysterics, crying and screaming. Greg looked around the parking lot. There was no one else in sight. He grabbed Victoria by the shoulders. She struggled against him and cried out.

"Victoria! Calm down!" Victoria stopped struggling and sagged against the car. Then she slid down the car onto the ground and out her face her hands, mumbling to her self.

Greg crouched in front of her and tried to hear what she was saying.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry…" Greg frowned and out his hand on Victoria's knee. She jerked it away and stood up quickly.

"I have to go." Victoria said abruptly. She got in her car and fumbled in her purse for her keys. She found them and put them in the ignition. She reached for the door to close it but found she couldn't.

"You can't drive like this." Greg said, holding the door to keep it open. Victoria huffed in frustration and looked up at Greg. Her vision went black for a moment and she felt woozy and when she opened her eyes again, Greg was staring at her in concern. She huffed again and crossed her arms. He was right as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Okay then how am I supposed to get home, Einstein?" She spat. Greg raised his eyebrows at her sudden change in emotion. One minute she's crying her eyes out and the next she glaring at him and practically biting his head off.

"I'll drive you." Greg said with a shrug.

"You barely know me!"

"That's true but I know for a fact that you need a friend right now. I'm offering to be that friend." Greg said, offering his hand to Victoria. She glared at it for a few second before sighing and grabbing her purse and keys. She ignored Greg's hand and got out of her car, locking it and sticking the keys back in her purse.

Greg led her over to a silver Jetta a few spaces away. He held the passenger door open for her and after she got in, he closed it and made his way over to the driver's side. Greg started the car and asked Victoria where she lived. She gave him directions and then stared out the window.

Greg pulled out of the parking lot and they drove in silence for a few minutes.

"So. Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" Greg asked finally.

"No." Victoria said tiredly

"Are you sure? Because I…" Greg started before Victoria cut him off.

"Greg. Stop. I really don't want to talk about it. And it isn't any of your business." She said this while staring out the window, not looking at Greg at all. Greg glimpsed her scar again and sighed, dropping it.

When they finally reached Victoria's apartment building, Victoria was fast asleep. Greg gently shook her awake. She woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Don't be. It's fine." Greg said quietly. Victoria smiled sleepily at him before opening the door and getting out. She leaned back into the car before she closed the door.

"Thanks for the ride." Victoria said quietly and closed the door.

Greg opened his door and got out quickly. Victoria looked at him curiously over the top of the car.

"I'll walk you to the door." Greg said and Victoria shrugged, agreeing.

When they got to the building door Greg turned to Victoria.

"Do you want a ride later? Seeing as your car is still at work." Greg smiled at her and Victoria nodded.

"I guess so. Thanks Greg." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself again.

"Let me see your phone for a second." Greg said. Victoria took it out of her purse and handed it over to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I'm putting my number in." Greg explained and Victoria nodded. When he was done he handed her phone back to her.

"Do you want my number?" Victoria asked quietly. Greg nodded and pulled out his phone. She took it and quickly entered her number, handing it back to him when she was done.

"Call me if you need anything." Greg said and made sure Victoria met his gaze as she nodded.

"Bye Greg. See you later." Victoria whispered, letting herself into the building.

"Bye Victoria." Greg said. They smiled at each other before Victoria closed the door. Greg turned around and made his way back to his car.

**

Review please!

~Ronnie xoxo


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**This story will be on hiatus until further notice.**

**For those of you who actually read this story, I'm sorry but school is just too much right now and I have too much going on. I have no time to write. I have no ideas or anything. The chapter I just but up will be it for now. Eventually I will continue this, but until then, adieu. **

**~Ronnie xoxo**


End file.
